


Completely Random Petya Verse Sex Scene, or, Screw Plot I Am Writing Porn.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Petya - Canon 'verse [25]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Random smut, Screw plot I'm writing porn, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, gags might not be a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random porn. Let's just pretend this happens during the time Petya kidnaps Guy to Vorkosigan Surleau after the Imperial Wedding (Komarr Version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Random Petya Verse Sex Scene, or, Screw Plot I Am Writing Porn.

A few minutes after waking up, Petya opens his eyes. "You like me best when I'm sleeping," he grumbles, pushing himself up to greet the morning.

"I like you best when your lips are wrapped around my cock," Guy tells him, and puts one hand strategically on Petya's chest and pushes.

Petya goes down without a fight and smirks up at Guy, his left arm curling up above his head. "Do you. Do tell."

Guy grabs Petya's right wrist and pins it above Petya's head. Petya isn't even bothering to pretend he finds this anything other than erotic, which is nice and appreciated, because when Petya isn't pretending he has something to prove to himself about his fighting ability, there's much more energy left over for other things.

"This is a much better use of the time than you pretending you can pin me, or that you want to," Guy says, because eventually he'll tell Petya that enough times that he starts to believe him.

Petya raises an eyebrow at him, the effect of which is completely spoiled by the way his gaze isn't breaking away from Guy's cock. "Are you going to talk or are you going to fuck me?"

Guy shifts on top of him, pinning Petya's legs down as well, and Petya voices a groan so hot that Guy just has to kiss him before he can keep going. Petya tilts his head back, baring his throat, and Guy starts his way down, nibbling at Petya's pulse points, stopping only to glare at Petya when he seems to be forgetting what the rules are here, and reminds him sternly, "keep your hands there."

Petya nods, his eyes closed, and his hands return to where they should be so they won't get in Guy's way when he's having Petya exactly the way he wants him: nearly vibrating from the effort of remaining still and under control, breathless beneath him, and completely defenseless, and the amount of trust here is nearly as amazing as the sex is, if Guy ever has to be completely honest about it.

Petya's arms are tense from the effort involved and Guy spares a glance for Petya's poor, neglected cock, which Guy has been careful not to touch any more than necessary. Instead, he spends some quality time seeing just how loud he can make Petya moan when he bites at Petya's nipples. The scars get attention, too, their usual exploration of nerve endings and the sensitivity of the surrounding unmarked skin.

Petya breaks by the time Guy has found his way to that fascinating spot on Petya's hip where he can spend hours, if given the proper incentives, and Petya starts talking his usual nonsense, which always manages to completely contradict everything that comes immediately before and after it, but essentially comes down to: if Guy stops what he's doing, there will be dire consequences. These consequences mostly seem to involve no sex again, which is not logically consistent, what with him begging for more sex, but Guy has no interest, ever, in pointing that out, because Petya's a contrarian who might decide to try that for the sole purpose of fucking with Guy's head.

When Guy finally gives in to it, Petya swears at him with pure relief when Guy rolls him over and orders him to spread his legs.

"Gags," Guy mutters to himself, pushing Petya into a better position, because Petya is just that much of a lazy Vor lord that he'll do it subtly wrong just so Guy has to rough-handle Petya into a way that won't hurt him. "I am investing in gags."

"You always _say_ that," Petya returns, and starts laughing, and so Guy covers Petya's mouth with one hand and keeps him from squirming away with his other, and he doesn't get any more complaints or back talk until Petya's finished sucking at his fingers, long after they've both come.

"That was fun," Petya says, happy and sated. He stretches up, like a cat, without bothering to move any more than that. "What brought that on?"

Guy shrugs. "I was in the mood, you're gorgeous, we don't have to be anywhere today. Pick one."

Petya grins at him and he drops a kiss to Guy's shoulder. "I pick all of them. Breakfast?"


End file.
